1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a rattle jig for attachment to the end of a line for use in fishing. More particularly, the invention is directed to a rattle jig having a precision machined solid brass body having rattle means therein and especially adapted for use in angling for bass.
2. The Prior Art
Fishing appliances having noise-making means associated therewith are known. Exemplary references include the following:
Crihfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,189 discloses a noise-making fishing lure including a two piece plastic shell having two chambers therein containing a plurality of metal balls.
McClellan U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,353 discloses a rattle sounder for fishing lures comprising a hollow shell of bullet shaped contour having a chamber with spherical shot or nut-hexagonal slugs therein.
Steffensen U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,015 discloses a fish lure having a two-part metal body which may contain shot therein for the purpose of increasing its weight. There is no disclosure of any resulting production of noise.
Kahle U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,550 discloses a fish line sinker having a tubular body containing a plurality of lead shot to permit varying the weight of the sinker. The patent does not disclose any resulting production of noise.
Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,539 discloses a noise-making slip sinker having a chamber therein for receiving noise-making objects such as spherical metal balls.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,287 discloses a rattling worm weight having a cavity in which a plurality of rattle members are loosely received.
Keeton U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,765 discloses a noise-making device for lures comprising a sinker in which an external collar is slidable along an elongate rear portion extending from a tapered front portion.
The Gander Mountain 1991 Spring/Summer catalog, on page 40, shows a "Culprit clatter weight" which is described as a clattering worm weight that attracts fish in dark cover, dark water and at night. It includes a hollow body containing shot or similar weights.
Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 811,850, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,151, issued Nov. 9, 1993, discloses a precision machined solid brass noise-making fish line sinker especially adapted for use in angling for bass.